The Mended Heart
by sam1010
Summary: Spike has always been a jerk to Buffy in school, but when he comes upon her one night in the playground, his feelings for her will take a drastic turn, or will they just come into the light? Will he be able to save her from the hell that is her life?
1. Chapter 1

Buffy Summers walked into Sunnydale HIgh on her first day of her senior year. Her last first day of high school. She looked around for her friends, not spotting the red-headed genius or the brunette dork.

She turned to go into the gym, hoping that Xander, the brunette dork, would be playing basketball. As she turned the corner, she almost ran into a strong body.

Looking up, Buffy saw just who she was about to run into. Sighing, she looked at the man giving her a sideways grin, "What do you want, Spike?"

Spike, a punk rock/gothic senior with bleached blonde hair, leered at her, giving her a once-over with his eyes, "Well, well, well," he said in his thick British accent, "Look who it is. Buffy Summers."

Getting aggravated, Buffy stared at him, "Move, Spike. Now."

Chuckling, he took a step closer to her, "Or what, Goldielocks?" He breathed in a husky whisper.

Giving up, Buffy just began to walk around him. When she made it halfway pass him, Spike grabbed her upper arm lightly, only to be shocked when she let out a cry of pain.

He quickly let go, taking a step back as he watched her grab at her arm in agony as Xander came rushing towards her.

Spike didn't know what had happened. All he was trying to do was say something to her before she walked off. He didn't think he had grabbed her all that hard.

When he looked to see what was going on with Buffy, he was met with a tear-stained face clutching her arm and a death glare coming from a boy stalking towards him.

Xander got right up in his face, pointing a finger at him, "Don't you EVER touch her again. Understand?"

Before Spike could even answer, Xander left, helping Buffy along with him. Spike looked around, noticing that no one was watching, thankfully. 'What the bloody hell just happened here? I didn't grab her that hard. What the hell else is going on here?' Spike thought.

He moved towards his first period, not paying attention to where he was going, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from moving any further down the hallway. He looked up to see a red-headed girl with a stern look on her face, "Yeah?" he asked.

She removed her hand from his shoulder, crossing her arms over her chest, "Do you know who I am?"

Spike thought for a moment. He couldn't really place a name with the face in front of him, but he knew that he had seen this little spitfire before.

He was just about to answer when she cut him off before he had a chance, "My name is Willow. The girl that you just hurt is my best friend."

Spike sighed, looking down, "Look, I didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't think I grabbed her that hard. I didn't mean to."

"I know," Spike blinked, "You didn't hurt her that way. But she's never screamed that bad."

Spike looked at Willow curiously, "You telling me that someone's been doing this to her?"

Willow knew that she had already said too much, "Look, I gotta go," she said. Willow scurried off to her class without a second glance, leaving behind a very confused Spike.

*****************************************************************************************

"Bloody, buggerin', carrot-top, shirty, women," Spike grumbled as he walked through the Sunnydale Memorial Park. It was well after midnight, but he didn't really care.

He couldn't get the scene that happened that morning out of his head. He had thought all day about what possibly could have made Buffy scream out in pain from him just lightly grabbing her arm.

Deciding to try, once again, to put the thought of her in the back of his mind, he decided to walk towards home, only making his trip shorter by cutting through the playground.

Coming upon the swings, he noticed the faint sound of voices, getting closer, he heard a man, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING OUT THIS LATE?!?!?!?!"

Spike picked up the speed of his feet as he heard a girl crying out her answer. He couldn't understand what she was saying and he knew that what was going on was absolutely none of his business, but something told him to keep going. Just incase.

He heard the voice again, "You think you're worth anything?" the voice said in a demeaning tone, "You're not. You're useless. The only reason I keep you is because the damn social services make me."

Spike slowed his feet, knowing that the voices were right around the trees hiding him. He heard the girl sob out, "I'm sorry." Suddenly stopping in his tracks when he heard the distinct sound of skin being slapped. He heard it again, except more forceful, as the girl silenced her sobs.

Spike leaned his head from behind the trees, seeing the man tower over a girl, Spike heard him speak again while he tried to get a good look at the girl, 'I'm gonna leave here and I'm gonna go home. You're not to come home until tomorrow after I've already gone to sleep. Understand, girl?"

Spike heard a faint, "Yes," come from the girl, then watched as the man walked away. The girl was still kneeling on the ground well after the man was out of sight. Spike felt his chest tighten as he saw the girl lift her head. Seeing the familiar tear-stained face of a girl he saw every day. He said, "Buffy?"

TBC

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

I hope you all liked this. Please leave comments to tell me what you liked or didn't like about this chapter. Or anything that you think I can improve on! Like always, reviews and criticism are greatly appreciated and taken seriously!

=)


	2. Chapter 2

***Previously***

Spike heard a faint, "Yes," come from the girl, then watched as the man walked away. The girl was still kneeling on the ground well after then man was out of sight. Spike felt his chest tighten as he saw the girl lift her head. Seeing the familiar tear-stained face of a girl he saw every day. He said, "Buffy?"

~~~Chapter Two~~~

Buffy's eyes shot towards the sound of her name. Seeing Spike, she quickly stood up, straightening her clothes and dusting herself off, "Spike!? What are you doing here?" Her voice wavered, fearful that he might have seen what happened only moments before.

Spike walked closer to her. Finally standing directly in front of her, he stretched his right hand out to caress the now red hand print on her face. He cringed as she winced at the soft contact, "Who was it?" He demanded.

Letting out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding, "It was no one. Just an accident. My fault. No big. Look, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow, Spike," just as she moved to turn around, she felt an arm wrap around her waist, effectively keeping her from leaving like she so desired to at this point.

Spike looked down at her, capturing her eyes with his in an intense gaze, "Who was that man that I saw slap you and walk away?" Seeing the fear and awe on her face, he continued, "Yeah, I saw. And I wanna know who the bloody hell that was, Buffy."

Scrunching her eyebrows together, "Why do you care, Spike? You've been nothing but absolutely horrible to me. Why would you care what's going on with me?"

Sighing, he loosened his grip on her, afraid that he might be scaring her or worse, hurting her. His fingers began to play with the hem of her shirt, "I care. Don't rightly know why, but I do. I know that no one deserves that. Especially not girls. Now, are you going to tell me who that was or am I going to have to chase after him and find out for myself?"

Hearing him say that he would go after the man, her eyes shot open, "No!! Don't go after him. Please. I'll tell you who he is. But you have to promise to not say anything. Please?" Seeing him nod, she took a deep breath to ready herself, "Okay. His name is Hank. He's my father." She gestured her head towards the swing. Thankfully, he took the hint and released his grip on her.

They made their way to the swings, both sitting on one. He looked at her, "You're bloody father does all that to you? That's why you screamed this morning, wasn't it?" Seeing her nod, he inhaled sharply. Continuing, "What did he mean when he said that you weren't to come home tonight and that you shouldn't be home until he's already gone to bed tomorrow?"

Buffy shrugged, "Just that. I'm not allowed to go home until then."

Astonished, "He keeps you from coming home?" She nodded, "That's bloody ridiculous, Buffy! He can't just do that!"

"Yeah, well, he does. He has before, and I've dealt. And, more than likely, I'll do it again after tonight, too. No big."

Standing up, growing mad now, he stood in front of her, "No, you bloody well won't! You're not going back to him, Buffy. Not bloody gonna happen!"

She looked up at him questioningly, "What do you mean I'm not going back to him? What other choice do I have, Spike? He's my father. I've got no one else. My mother died last year, I've got no other family, no siblings, aunts, uncles, or cousins. No one besides you knows about what happens and no one else will. What? Are you going to put me up somewhere? Because unless you do, then I don't see any other option for me, Spike!"

She stood up now, aggravated, she threw her hands up in the air, "Don't you think I wouldn't love to get away from him? Away from this hell world that he has me in? I would. In a heart beat, I would get away from him. If I could. But I can't. There's nothing I can do. I've tried everything. I've went to the police, but they didn't do a damn thing because they all know him. Do you wanna know what happened when he found out that I went to the police?

He came ransacking into the house, drunk, and he came up to my room. He barged into my room and hit me. Hard. So hard that I couldn't catch my breath. And he kept hitting me and hitting me until I finally stopped crying. I was lying there, motionless on the floor, bleeding from only God knows where and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. I missed school that entire week." Buffy had tears streaming down her face like rivers now.

Spike reached and attempted to wipe away the tears, softly speaking, "I remember that week. It was the third week of February. We were supposed to pick out Lab Partners that Monday and I was going to pick you, but you weren't there. I had no idea why though."

Staring at him disbelievingly, "You were? But you hate me. I don't understand."

He chuckled, "I don't hate you, Goldielocks. I used to think that I did. But there's always been this thing about you that I just can't stop myself from wanting. I look at you at school, wanting you so bad that I can't see straight, only to be hit in the face with reality, knowing that I can't have you."

Looking down, she whispered, "Says who?"

Spike placed a finger under he chin, lightly lifting her head to look into her eyes, "What are you saying, Buffy? Are you saying that you have feelings for me? That you want me just as much as I want you?"

~~~TBC~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**~~~Chapter Three~~~**

Buffy was quiet for the longest time. She wasn't sure whether or not to answer his question or not. She knew that she liked him. Hell, she knew that she wanted him, but just because he said he wanted her doesn't really mean that he did. She lowered her head, shaking it as if to clear her mind, "I'm not saying anything. I know better than that. I just--I'm just so scared right now."

Spike placed a finger under her chin, raising her head to look into her eyes, "Are you scared of your father? Or of me?"

Her eyes wandered for a while, hoping something would catch her attention. Anything but looking him in the eyes, "Both. I'm scared that if I start anything with you and my father finds out then he's just going to make things worse. I'm scared that if I actually let myself get into a relationship with you, you'll realize what exactly it is that you've gotten yourself into. And by the time that you figure it out, and leave, then I'll have already fallen for you."

Buffy's heart started to race, scared mainly of continuing. She had never told anyone anything like this. But then again, no one knew about what her father did to her. She finally looked him in the eyes, "And most of all, I'm scared that if we do get into a relationship, and my father does find out and he gets angry and he decides to take that anger out on you, then you'll be gone, too. Or he'll hurt you, and I can't stand that," she pulled herself away from him, walking towards the slide. Sitting down on the end of it, she continued, "I'm used to him hitting me. I couldn't bear it if he did it to someone else, especially if I'm the one that put them into that situation."

Spike walked towards her. He scrunched down between her legs, making her look at him, "Hey, look at me. I don't know what this is that I'm feeling, and I don't know why all of a sudden it has decided to show up, but I can tell you that I wanna find out. I know that I haven't exactly been all that great to you, but I know that I don't want anything to happen to you any more. Not if I can stop it, you understand me?"

"But you don't know what you're talking about! You have no idea what it is that you're getting yourself into! How can you go from absolutely hating me to wanting me and wanting to be with me? It isn't possi--!"

Before she could finish, Spike grabbed her and crashed his lips to hers. She hesitated for a moment, then wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to him, even if she wanted to pull away suddenly. Neither of them noticed that they were leaning back until Buffy's back hit the cool surface of the slide.

Spike moved one leg to rest between her legs. He moved a hand towards the back of her knee, lifting it to rest over his hip. He ground into her, gaining a moan of approval. After breathing became a major issue, they pulled apart. He looked down at her, taking in the sight of her swollen lips and flushed cheeks. He stood up, bring her with him, "Does that answer your question?"

'Surely he doens't expect me to answer her?!' Buffy thought. Her chest was heaving, her lungs felt like they were on fire. She had never felt this way when anyone had ever kissed her. Suddenly, she felt all strength in her body release itself. Her body slumped against him, thankful that his arms were still slightly around her, for she would have fallen if they weren't.

Spike's face went from one of cockiness to one of concern, "Buffy? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Spike knew that she had to be tired and sore after what her father had just put her through. He leaned forward, placing his right arm under her knees, lifting her to cradle in his arms. He kissed the top of her head, then whispered in her ear, "You sleep, luv. I'm taking you home with me. You'll be safe there."

Buffy desperately wanted to say something, but her mouth just wouldn't cooperate with her. So, she gathered enough strength to nod her head slightly and nuzzled his chest, feeling warm and safe as he carefully walked them towards his house. She let her eyelids fall shut, and let sleep claim her.


	4. Chapter 4

***Previously***

Buffy desperately wanted to say something, but her mouth just wouldn't cooperate with her. So, she gathered enough strength to nod her head slightly and nuzzled his chest, feeling warm and safe as he carefully walked them towards his house. She let her eyelids fall shut, and let sleep claim her.

~~~Chapter Four~~~

Buffy's eyes fluttered open, instantly stinging from the cool air hitting her dry eyes. She rubbed them, hoping to relieve some of the pain. Once the pain subsided, she felt entirely too weak to get up. She snuggled herself right back under the black satin sheets.

'Wait, black satin sheets?' Buffy shot up in the bed, taking in her surroundings, 'Where the hell am I?' She thought. She looked around the room, noticing that almost everything was black. 'Black curtains, black sheets, black walls, black pillows, black, black, black! Where the hell am I? Who's room is this?!'

Her thoughts were interrupted by the answer to her question. She heard a soft knock on the door as it was silently crept open. Quickly, she wrapped the blanket around herself, suddenly realizing that she was in a pair of men's plaid pajama bottoms and her black tank top that she wore under her clothes. 'How and the hell did my clothes get changed? And where are my jeans and shirt? What the hell is happening?'

She noticed Spike's head ease around the corner of the door, seeing him look around the room as if making sure there weren't any monsters hiding. His eyes landed on her and his face lit up with a smile, "Hello, luv. How are you feeling? Get enough sleep?"

Buffy slowly began understanding what had happened. She remembered last night with her father and Spike showing up in the park. She remembered arguing with him and him telling her that she wasn't going back there. She remembered him kissing her like there was no tomorrow and she also remembered really liking it. Not to mention the fact that she allowed him to carry her to his house. What she couldn't seem to remember was how she had gotten her clothes changed and how she ended up in his room.

"Buffy? You alight. luv?" He asked, stepping into the room, quietly closing the door behind him, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to her.

She was snapped out of her mind when he sat down, her eyes shooting to his, "Yeah. I'm fine. I just spaced for a minute."

Spike smiled, "That's alright, luv. Just making sure you're okay. Did you sleep well?"

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "Yeah, I slept great actually. I think it was the best night's sleep that I've had in a while." Pausing a moment, unsure if she should wait for him to speak or to ask him what was on her mind. She went with the latter, "Spike, where are my clothes?"

Chuckling, he smiled to her, "They're in the wash. They were a bit dirty from laying on the slide and the ground. Thought you might like them to be washed a bit." Before she could even open her mouth to get her next question out, he cut her off, "And, in case you don't remember, I was not the one to undress you and change you."

Seeing her shoulders sag, he continued, "You were a bit out of it, so I thought you might not remember. You changed yourself while I was taking a shower. When I came back out, you were sound asleep on the covers. I picked you up and placed you under them and then put your clothes in the wash. Don't worry, I was a perfect gentlemen."

Buffy looked up at him with wide eyes, realizing for the first time what she had actually accused him of, "Oh my god. Spike, I am so sorry. I cannot believe that I just accused you of that."

Spike chuckled lightly, knowing that there was no way that he was going to be able to stay mad at her any time, "It's alright, pet. It's not like I've not done things to you in the past that weren't exactly gentleman like." Pausing, he looked down, "I'm sorry about all that, Buffy. About everything that I've put you through."

She looked around the room, smiling when she looked back at him, "Hey, just get me some clothes to change into and we'll call it even. Okay?"

He looked at her and smiled, "Any thing for you, luv."


	5. Chapter 5

~*~*~Previously~*~*~

Spike chuckled lightly, knowing that there was no way that he was going to be able to stay mad at her any time, "It's alright, pet. It's not like I've not done things to you in the past that weren't exactly gentleman like." Pausing, he looked down, "I'm sorry about all that, Buffy. About everything that I've put you through."

She looked around the room, smiling when she looked back at him, "Hey, just get me some clothes to change into and we'll call it even. Okay?"

He looked at her and smiled, "Any thing for you, luv."

***Chapter Five***

Buffy walked out of her 7th period class the next day, relieved that she only had one more period to go. She hadn't been back to her house since that night that Spike had found her in the park. Ever since that night she had been at Spike's in the guest bedroom.

He eventually told his father that she was there. Buffy had agreed that it would be okay for him to tell his father about why she would be there. When Buffy met Spike's father, Rupert Giles, she had insisted that if she was going to be a bother then she could find somewhere else to stay at. Giles, as he preferred to be called, had also insisted that she would not be a bother and that she was welcome to stay there as long as she needed to.

Her and Spike had grown closer. They hadn't shared any more kisses, just short hugs and some casual hand holding while they were watching movies. Buffy was grateful for that. She knew that she had started to develop feelings for him, but she didn't want to move too fast with him. She wanted to get this right.

Spike had understood that when she had told him. He wanted her to be sure with him. He didn't want her to rush things with him, wanting her to come to him when she was good and ready. They had talked a lot, covering things from favorite colors to where they wanted to go in life. What she hadn't told him was that she needed to get things back to her house.

She wasn't worried about all of her clothes and such like that. All she wanted was the little bit of her mother's things that she had father had once given her a picture of her mother and her. They were at the park. Buffy was on the swings and her mother was behind her, her head on Buffy's shoulder. The picture was taken when she was fifteen. It was the only picture that she had of her mother. Her father had taken the rest of them and burned them.

Her mother had a necklace that she always wore. Her father had given it to her for her 18th birthday. Buffy was going through some of her mother's things shortly after she had died. She found the necklace and put it on. It hadn't left her neck since then.

Buffy idly clutched the necklace as she thought about it. She knew that she had to go back to that house sooner or later. She didn't need her clothes, Spike had insisted on taking her out shopping to get her new clothes so she wouldn't have to go back there. She didn't need closure because she really didn't want to go back there. She needed her mother's things.

Buffy wasn't paying attention to where she was going, too lost in her thoughts. She was snapped out of her own world when she crashed into a hard chest, thankful to whoever grabbed her, for she would have been on the floor without their hands grasping her waist.

She looked up to see Spike with a small grin on his face, "Hello, Goldielocks. You should really watch where you're going. Could get hurt if you're not paying attention."

Buffy looked down and blushed slightly, "Sorry, I was just too busy thinking." She moved herself out of his grasp, missing the look of disappointment that crossed Spike's face from the loss of contact with her. She looked back up at him, to see his head cocked to the side and him staring at her with a smile, "What?"

Spike lifted his hand to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear, "Nothing at all. Just trying to figure out when you got so beautiful." He smiled when the slight pink tint that was on her face before was now a dark red. He chuckled inwardly and put his arm around her shoulder and began to walk. Glad when she started to walk with him, "Just what were you thinking about so deeply that you didn't notice where you were going?"

Buffy sighed, "My mother." That's all she said on the way to her locker. Once they stopped, she saw him lean against the row of lockers next to hers and she sighed, "I have to go back there, Spike."

He straightened, "You bloody well don't have to go back there. I'm not going to let you put yourself in that house again, Buffy. It's not safe for you."

"I have to go back there. Not to live, but I have things there that are precious to me. My mother's things, pictures, Mr. Gordo. I need those things."

He raised an eyebrow, "Mr. Gordo?" He said with a slight smile.

"Yes, Mr. Gordo. He is a stuffed pig that my mother gave me when I was three. I've had him since and I don't intend on losing him now. Whether you like it or not I'm going back there."

Spike could see that she was determined, but he just didn't like her going back to that place. He had seen what her father had done to her that night in the park and from what little she had told him in their talks, it had been a lot worse than that on occasion. He had grow extremely attached to Buffy. He knew that he was falling for her. He just hoped that he wouldn't scare her away when he finally told her.

He sighed, "Alright, but I'm going with you and I'm going to go inside with you. That's the only way that I'm going to let you into that house. I'm not going to let you out of my sight. There's no way in hell that I'm going to let you get hurt."

She smiled at him, "Okay. That's fine. Thank you. I only have to get a few things. There's not all that much there that I want. Can we do it sometime really soon. I don't want to give him any more chances to get rid of my things than I've already given him?"

He nodded, watching her open her locker and swap things out, "Yeah, we'll go after school. That okay with you?"

She shut her locker, making sure it was closed, "Yes. That's perfect. Thank you."

The bell signaled that class was officially starting, making both Buffy and Spike late to their classes. She sighed, "I've got to get to Biology. Willow's going to kill me for being late." She turned to go to her class then paused. She quickly turned around and went back to Spike, giving him a small hug, "Thank you," she said, then gave him a small kiss on his right cheek, then went onto her class in the opposite direction.

Spike put his fingers up to where she had kissed him. Smiling as he remembered what if felt like, 'God. What is this girl doing to me?' With that, he turned to go to his 8th period class, knowing that he wouldn't be thinking of anything but the tiny blonde that he was falling in love with and what he had to prepare himself for after school when he took her back to that hellhole that she used to live in.

This was going to be a long afternoon.


	6. Chapter 6

~*~*~Previously~*~*~

Spike put his fingers up to where she had kissed him. Smiling as he remembered what it felt like, 'God. What is this girl doing to me?' With that, he turned to go to his 8th period class, knowing that he wouldn't be thinking of anything but the tiny blonde that he was falling in love with and what he had to prepare himself for after school when he took her back to that hellhole that she used to live in.

This was going to be a long afternoon.

***Chapter Six***

The bell rang, signaling that school was over for the day. Spike walked towards Buffy's locker, waiting for her when he found that she hadn't shown up yet. He waited, and waited, and waited for Buffy to show up at her locker, but she never did. Spike became increasingly worried the longer that he waited. Finally, he walked to the front of the school, hoping that Buffy would be there waiting for him.

When Spike got to the front of the school, he did find Buffy, but what he hadn't anticipated was the police officers that were putting the handcuffs around her tiny wrists. He saw Buffy's tear stained face and hurriedly went to her. When he reached her, Buffy flung herself away from the officers and into his arms.

Buffy wished that she could hug him, cling to him, something. But with her hands restrained by the handcuffs behind her back, it was useless to try. Spike wrapped his arms around Buffy, as if trying to shield her from the officers and the looks of the passing students. He looked to the police officer closest to him, "What the bloody hell is going on here?"

The officer adjusted his hat on his head, "Sir, we need to take Ms. Summers down town for questioning."

The anger in Spike flared, "And you need to put her in these bloody cuffs to do it?! She is not a criminal! She is no harm to you all! Why put her in these cuffs?"

"The cuffs are necessary for the crime that we are questioning her on."

"And what the bloody hell would that be, mate?" Spike squeezed Buffy closer to him as her sobs continued to get louder. He wouldn't let her go no matter what. Especially not to the bloody police.

What the officer said next was enough to knock Spike right off of his feet, "Murder."

Spike tightened his grip on Buffy, "And who the bloody hell do you sods think she murdered?"

"Hank Summers, sir. He was found in his home early this morning. Shot to death."

"And you wankers think that this tiny girl could have done it? You're off your knockers, mate. She has been with me for the last two days. She hasn't been anywhere without me. She couldn't have done it."

"Still, being the matter that this is her father, we are going to have to take her down town for questioning."

Spike let go of Buffy, pushing her behind him to shield her from the police officer as Spike walked up to the man in uniform and stopped barely inches away from his face, "Now you listen here, mate. You are not taking her anywhere without me. You are certainly not taking her anywhere in handcuffs. She has been through enough with that wanker of a father of hers.

I have seen her in too much pain these last couple of days and I'll be damned if I let you put her in more. You understand me, mate?" Without waiting for the officer to reply, "We will follow you in our car, or you can follow us, and I will take her to your station downtown. But you will not put her through any more shit than she needs to be put through. Got it?"

The officer hesitated for a moment before walking around Spike and uncuffing Buffy. The moment the cuffs where off, she was in Spike's arms. He pulled her up to give her a kiss. It didn't last long, but it was more of a reassurance that he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. Once the kiss was finished, he tugged her towards his body, and looked at the officer, "Thanks, mate. Now, are you following us or are we following you?"

The officer started walking towards his car, "We'll be following you. Now let's get down there before my captain gets on my ass for taking so long."

Buffy and Spike walked to Spike's car. He opened the door for her and closed it behind her after making sure that she was in okay. He walked around to the driver's side and got in. After locking the doors, Spike pulled Buffy to him, bringing his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Pulling away, Spike played with Buffy's hair, "I'm not gonna let them do anything to you, sweetheart. You understand me?"

Buffy nodded, "I'm so scared, Spike. I didn't kill my father. You know that. I hated the man, and I'm not sad that he's dead, but I didn't kill him." Spike pulled Buffy to him when her tears started to fall again. She pulled out of his arms, "We need to get going. We don't need to give the Police any other reasons for being mad at us. Okay?"

He gave her a small smile, "Okay, baby. Anything you want." He leaned over and kissed her again. When he started the car, Buffy slid over to the middle of the bench seat, trying to get as close to Spike as possible. Spike slid his right arm around Buffy, pulling her to him. He kissed the top of her head, and pulled out of his parking spot.

He headed down the road, watching the police officer follow behind him. He didn't know what was going on or why they would think that Buffy had killed her father. But he was going to make sure that nothing happened to his girl. He had just found her and there was no way in hell he was going to lose her now.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

~*~*~Previously~*~*~

He headed down the road, watching the police officer follow behind him. He didn't know what was going on or why they would think that Buffy had killed her father, but he was going to make sure that nothing happened to his girl. He had just found her and there was no way in hell he was going to lose her now.

***Chapter Seven***

Buffy sighed as Spike pulled his car into a parking space at the downtown police office. She had no idea what was going on, but she knew that she didn't like it. She knew that without a doubt that she didn't kill her father, but who was to say that the police knew that? They were taking her in for questioning after all!

She had never done anything in her life that was any serious crime. She had always had good grades, always been in the top of her class and she had always obeyed the rules in school and the real world. She just didn't understand why they would be questioning her.

Buffy hadn't realized that Spike had gotten out of the car until he had opened her door and had been leaning in to touch her hand. She jerked her head up, looking him in the eyes. She looked behind him, seeing the police officer impatiently waiting for them. She gave Spike a shaky smile, trying to hold her tears in.

Spike lightly caressed her flushed cheeks with the back of his hand, swiftly flipping it over as it got to her neck. He massaged the back of her neck, trying to calm her, if only for the briefest second, "It will all be okay. I'm not going to leave you. Ever. They'll have to take me to jail first. You understand me?"

Buffy took in a deep breath. She was petrified. She had never thought about killing her father. She hated him, yes. But not enough to kill him. She thought he needed help. Now, he'll never get that help. She looked in his eyes, and smiled, "Yeah. I'll be okay. It's just a lot to take in, you know?"

He graced her with the smile that she loved, "Yeah, baby. I know. But I'm here for you. No matter what." He glanced over his shoulder to see the police officer's face getting redder by the second. Chuckling softly, he turned back to her, "We better get out of the car and get in there."

Buffy took another deep breath as if to prepare herself, "Okay. Let's go."

***~~~***

Ethan Rayne pulled his car up to the police station. Seeing the young couple, appearing to be in deep discussion, in the car just a few spaces from him. He saw the girl nod her head. Silently watching as they got out of the car and walked inside the police station, following the bulky officer. Sighing, he got out of his car and followed behind them. Just far enough to where he wouldn't be seen.

***~~~***

Spike was exhausted. Never in his whole life had he wanted to get out of one place as he did now. The police were only starting to interrogate Buffy and himself and he felt like they had been there for hours. Glancing over at Buffy, he saw her drooping eyes. 'Bloody hell. If this is what they are making me feel like, then I can only imagine what they are doing to my Buffy." Sliding closer to her, Spike wrapped his arm around Buffy's shoulder, pulling her close so she could lean on him.

The officer saw this act of affection and felt a jab of guilt rush through him. He knew he had been too hard on the kids, but that was how he was supposed to be interrogating them. Hard, brutal, and patient for slip-ups. That's how he had been taught. Sitting down in front of Buffy and Spike, he folded his hands together and placed them in front of him.

He sighed and looked at Buffy's worn out face, "Listen, kids. I'm not trying to push you over the edge or to admit to something that you didn't do, but this is what has to be done. Until we find out who killed your father, Ms. Summers, there is only this. I'm sorry that this is so har—"

The officer didn't get out another word as the door connecting the interrogation room and viewing room was opened. Buffy turned around to see who had interrupted the officer's words. Seeing who it was, her eyes widened and she jumped up from Spike and rushed over the man, "Ethan! What are you doing here? Are you here for us?"

Ethan gave her a sad smile and hugged her back, "No, sweet, I'm not. I'm here to exchange the right thing for the wrong thing."

She pulled away and tilted her head, pushing her eyebrows together, "What do you mean, Ethan?"

He pulled away from her then, placing her safely in the now standing Spike's arms. He wrapped her in his arms, as if to keep her from danger. Ethan walked around the table to greet the officer. Sticking his hand out for the officer to shake it, he said, "Hello, Officer. My name is Ethan Rayne."

The officer took his hand and shook it, "Hello, I'm Officer Brody." Releasing Ethan's hand, he continued, "How can I help you today, sir?"

Taking a deep breath, Ethan prepared himself for the ultimate trial that he knew he was going to have to take, "Officer Brody, I am this young lady's God Father. I was Hank's partner at his law firm. I hear that you are questioning her on the death of her father. I am here to tell you that she did not kill her father."

"What makes you so sure that she didn't kill her father. She could have left during the night and killed him and snuck back in without anyone being the wiser. Why do you think that she is so innocent? How do you know that she did not kill her father?"

"Because I killed him."

Buffy felt like her heart would stop. Ethan had killed Hank? He had killed her father? Buffy slowly extracted herself from Spike's arms, walking hesitantly towards Ethan, "Ethan? You did this? Why would you kill my father? Your partner? Your best friend?"

Ethan looked at her as if she had grown a second head, "What do you mean 'how could I?'? That man was the worst father that he could have been to you. What he did...that was despicable. There was no excuse for him to torture you and to terrify you every day. There was nothing that you could have done to deserve that. Nothing, do you hear me?"

Buffy swallowed hard, "You know?"

Ethan took Buffy into his arms, ignoring the rushed looks of panic from Spike and the police officer, "Oh, Buffy. I didn't know until it was too late. Until he had already put your life in so much danger. I'm so sorry. I know that I was too late for him to hurt you, but I am so glad that I wasn't too late for him to kill you."

Ethan pulled back to look into Buffy's eyes, "Why didn't you ever tell anyone? I know that it would have been hard to try to convince some people but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't have listened. You should know that I am always here for you no matter what."

Buffy smiled, "I know that now. I was just so scared to begin with. I mean, I tried to go to the police once but that only made things so much worse. You have no idea how hard it was for me to keep this a secret." Buffy glanced over her shoulder to look at Spike, "But someone found out and they helped me. More than anyone could have I think."

Spike smiled, touched at the sentiment that was portrayed in her voice. He knew that things between them were starting to be more developed but he had no idea that she could show so much emotion in her voice towards him.

He clutched Buffy to him as she rushed towards him. He watched as the police officer cuffed her God Father and took him away. He felt her shudder in his arms and tightened her grip on her. He knew that things were going to be rough for her in the next couple of days, and he knew that he would be there for her, even if she tried to push him away.

The officer came back into the room minutes later, holding a folder. He sat the folder down on the table and pulled out two pieces of paper, "I am sorry to disrupt anything right now. I know that she's not in the best of shapes. But I just need your signatures on here and you all can leave if you like."

Spike nodded his head and maneuvered Buffy towards the table. He sat her down as he signed one of the papers. Buffy grabbed the pen from his hand when he offered it to her. Signing her name as fast as possible. When they were finished, she grabbed Spike's hand and thanked the officer for getting them out of there.

Without a second glance, Spike pulled Buffy along with him towards the car, "Are you all right, Baby?"

She sighed as she got into the car and waited for him to open his door before saying anything, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired now. Can we go home?"

Home. Spike loved the sound of that. Of her considering living with him "home". He brushed her hair out of her face as she laid down across the bench seat, resting her head in his lap, "Yeah, baby. We can go home, now."


	8. Chapter 8

~*~*~Previously~*~*~

Home. Spike loved the sound of that. Of her considering living with him "home". He brushed her hair out of her face as she laid down across the bench seat, resting her head in his lap, "Yeah, baby. We can go home, now."

***Chapter Eight***

It had been two long days since the discovery of Hank's killer. Her God Father. Ethan Rayne. Buffy still couldn't understand how he had the strength to do it. She had been troubled with this question for those two days now. Never quite finding the answer that would satisfy her wonder.

Buffy was nudged from the right of her. Looking, she saw him. Spike, staring at her with wonder and concern. He had been so helpful ever since Friday. He had been there for her when she needed someone to hold onto when she felt like she was no longer connected to the world. He had been her rock. She loved him for it. The only problem was, he didn't know that part just yet.

She saw him gesture at her to look down. She found a folded piece of paper in front of her when she did. Opening it, she saw his elegant hand writing. 'Are you okay, kitten?"

Buffy smiled as she read the nickname that he had been using a lot on her lately. She loved it when he called her any of his nick names, but those are also ones that he used on every girl. When he called her 'Kitten', it made it seem more special. Make her feel more special.

She quickly wrote back, 'Yeah. I'm fine, I was just thinking about how long it's been since I've had ice cream. It's just one of those random things that I get in my head, you know?' She passed it back and waited for his reaction.

She knew that he was finished reading when she heard him chuckle under his breath. She grabbed the folded paper as he pushed it across the table again, 'You just seem to have all sorts of funny things running through that head of yours, don't you? Have you made plans with Willow tonight?'

She quickly wrote back, 'No. Why? What are you thinking?'

She didn't have to wait long for his response, 'Well, I was thinking that you and I could sit and have a movie night of some sort. We can get that ice cream that you have been craving. What was it, Cookie Dough Fudge Mint Chip?'

She was astonished, 'How did you remember what my favorite ice cream was?' She couldn't believe that he had actually remembered what her favorite ice cream was. And that name wasn't all that easy to remember. It took her a good week to remember what it was without getting all the words mixed up.

Glancing down to read the note as he pushed it back at her, 'Remember that night that we went for a drive and we stopped at the top of the hill that overlooked the whole town? The night that we sat and talked until three in the morning?' She did. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

"Buffy would you stop freaking out? We are not going to get into trouble for being up here. It's not like the cops come up here to look for couples snogging!" Spike yelled at her sarcastically. He had decided that it was time that they got to know each other a little better, and what better place to do it than at the top of a hill where they were more likely to not be disturbed?

"Well, I just don't want to get caught up here and then the cops have to call my dad. What would I do then? He doesn't even know where I am. And more than likely he doesn't care. But the second that it gets out that I'm missing, he'll be pretending to be the caring father figure that he never was. Then I'll have to go back there, and honestly? I really don't want to do that."

Spike stiffened next to her. He hadn't like hearing about her having to go back to her father. He hated that man as much as she did, if not more than here. He never wanted her to go back there. Thank God his father hadn't minded her staying with them in the guest room. He didn't know what he would have done if she couldn't have stayed. And he was very grateful that his father let her stay without having to put her through the stress of having to tell another person the sordid details of her life with her father.

He grabbed her hand as he leaned the seat back a bit so they could look at the stars, "Don't worry, Kitten. I'm not going to let them take you any where near that man ever again. You hear me?"

Buffy nodded her head awkwardly as she was relaxed in his arms looking at the stars. She knew that Spike wouldn't let anyone hurt her. It was unfathomable to her how he had grown so attached to her this quickly, but she didn't mind. And it scared her a bit. She thought she would have minded, but she felt at complete ease with it. She looked up at him, "Wanna play 'Pick Ten'?"

She watched as his face contorted into confusion, "What the bloody hell is that?"

She giggled, "It's a game that me and Willow made up when we were bored one day in class. We made this list of questions that we could pick from and then both people would have to answer the questions that we picked together. But we don't have to write the questions down. We can just take turns asking a questions and we just both have to answer it. Sound fun?"

He pulled her closer to his body, hoping to keep out the cold air. Even though he had the heat on full blast, he was still worried that she would get sick, "Sure, Kitten. That sounds like fun. You wanna go first or should I?"

"Um, I'll go first since you've never played before." She snuggled in closer to him, hoping that he would think she was cold so he would hold her closer. She got what she wanted. He kept pulling her closer every time she did that.

"Alright then, let me think," she sat for a few seconds trying to think of a good question. Finally getting one, she continued, "Alright, what is the most embarrassing moment of your life?"

"That would be when my mum found out that I had had sex for the first time. She ended up setting me down and having 'the talk' with me...right in front of my girlfriend. That was just horrible. What about you?"

Buffy tried to stifle her laughter, but she failed miserably, "Oh my God, that would be horrible! I can't believe that your mom did that! That would have been priceless to see though."

"Alright, stop making fun of me. My male ego is getting a major dent in it now, Kitten. Go. It's your turn to answer the question."

Buffy laughed a little more under her breath, "Well, I guess you could say that it was when you pulled my pigtails in the courtyard. That was so embarrassing at the time. I don't think I have ever been so embarrassed in my whole life. Your turn."

"Okay, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue. You?"

He was about to ask another question, but stopped, 'Blue? Really? I thought for sure you would have picked pink or some rot color like that."

"Nope, I'm strictly a blue kind of girl. It's so peaceful. What about you?"

"Red."

"Interesting. What's your favorite movie?"

"That would be...hmm...I don't know. Hang on, let me think." He stopped for a moment, trying to think of the movie that he watched the most often. He didn't notice her watching him as he unconsciously scrunched his eyebrows together causing worry lines, "Oh! I got it! Romeo and Juliet. The modern day one, not the rubbish that was made back then." He smiled, obviously proud of himself for having thought of his favorite movie, "Your turn."

"Um, 'A Walk To Remember'. Your question."

Spike sighed heavily thinking about the next question to ask, "What is your favorite book?"

"Deb Colettie's Honey, Baby, Sweetheart. You?"

"William Shakespeare's Sonnets. Your turn."

She quickly asked the next question, "What was the most exciting moment of your life?"

"When I first saw you."

That answer stopped her in her tracks. She hadn't expected him to say that. Or to say anything like it. But she let it slip her mind and continued, "When I first drove a car. Your question."

"What was the most frightening moment of your life?"

"When I first drove a car. You?"

He frowned, "How can that be the most exciting and frightening moments in your life?"

She carelessly shrugged, "Well, I was so excited to be able to drive a car legally that I got too excited and I crashed the car over the embankment. That was pretty scary."

He let out a belting laugh that echoed, "You've got to be kidding me? Oh, well, can't all be less confusing. Mine was when I realized that what I saw that bastard doing in the playground was what he was doing to you. Your question, pet."

"Oh, okay. Um, What is your favorite food?"

"It's between Italian and this ice cream called Cookie Dough Fudge Mint Chip. It's the best ice cream out there. You?"

"Chinese. Your turn."

"When did you grow up? Mentally."

"When my mom died. You?"

"Same. Your turn."

She thought for a moment, "Why did you always be mean to me instead of telling me how you felt?"

"Because you pretty much ignored me whenever I was around. I thought that you wouldn't give a second thought to me. Guess we were both wrong. Your turn."

"Well, I pretty much guess that it would be useless to tell you how I felt about you if had always been mean to me. I figured that if you were mean to me, then you didn't feel the same way. Okay, last question, bud. So you better pick a good one."

"Oh sure, no pressure when you say that though." He laughed at her and pulled her closer to him, "Okay. Why did you decide to let me help me that night in the playground?"

"Because of that little voice in my head that told me you cared deep down and that there was only one chance for me to get help and you were it. What about you? Why did you decide to help me that night?"

It didn't take anytime for him to answer her, "Because I knew in that moment that I saw you on the ground, that I loved you and that I never wanted to let anyone ever hurt you again."

Buffy would never forget that moment. The moment that he had told her that he loved her for the first time. She hadn't said it back, and he didn't force her to. He knew that she wasn't ready for it, and he was willing to wait. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the teacher calling on her until Spike gently nudged her elbow. She looked up at the teacher wide eyed, "Yes?"

The teacher looked angry, "Since you're paying such close attention, Ms. Summers, surely you wouldn't mind explaining the age and the trials of the eight stages of life?"

Buffy quickly sat up in her chair, straightening her back, "The first stage is infancy and that usually ranges from birth to about 1 year. The trial is trust vs. mistrust. If the needs are dependably met, infants tend to develop a since of basic trust. Toddler-hood is next. It ranges from about 1 to 2 years of age. The trial is autonomy vs. shame and doubt. During this time-span, toddlers learn to exercise will and do things for themselves or they will doubt their abilities.

"Preschool is the third stage and its age usually ranges from 3 to 5 years of age. The trial is initiative vs. guilt. The preschoolers learn to initiate tasks and carry out plans or they feel guilty about efforts that have failed them to be independent. Elementary school is the fourth stage. The ages are usually 6 to whenever the child hits puberty, which usually is around age 11 or 12. The trial is competence vs. inferiority. Children learn the pleasure of applying themselves to tasks, or they feel inferior.

"Adolescence is the next stage and it usually ranges between the teens and the 20's in age. The trial would be identity vs. role confusion. Teenagers work at refining a sense of self by testing roles and then integrating them to form a single identity, or they become confused about who they are. Young adulthood is the sixth stage and it ranges between the 20's and the early 40's. The trial is intimacy vs. isolation. Young adults struggle to form close relationships and gain the capacity for intimate love, or they feel socially isolated.

"The next stage is middle adulthood and it's usually anywhere between the 40's and the 60's. The trial would be generativity vs. stagnation. People discover a sense of contributing to the world, usually through family and work, or they feel a lack of purpose. The last stage, stage eight, is late adulthood. This is the late 60's and above. The trial is integrity vs. despair. When reflecting on his or her life, older adults may feel a sense of satisfaction or failure."

The teacher looked astonished, "Well, that was...very good. Thank you, Ms. Summers." The bell rang as the teacher was finishing, signaling the end of that day. Buffy was thankful that today was a half day so her last class would be with Spike. When she stood up after getting her things, Spike was waiting for her. She took his hand, "Can we go home now?"

Spike released her hand and put his arm around her shoulders, bringing them closer together, "Yeah, Kitten, we can go home now."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

~*~*~Previously~*~*~

Spike released her hand and put his arm around her shoulders, bringing them closer together, "Yeah, Kitten, we can go home now."

***Chapter Nine***

Buffy walked into the quiet house, surprised that it was...well...quiet. She turned to Spike who was right behind her, "Spike? Where's your dad? Isn't he usually home by now?"

Spike smiled at her, "Of course he is, pet. But he won't be coming home tonight, or any other night for the rest of the week for that matter. We've got the whole house to ourselves. He had to go out of town for business. Somewhere in Indiana or some rot like that. Sorry. Thought you knew."

"No, it's okay. I just hadn't heard any thing about it and I was kinda worried that he wasn't here." Buffy shifted from foot to foot. She had never really been alone in the house with Spike. His father had always been there. This was new...this was frightening, "So, um, I'm gonna go get a, uh, shower. Okay?"

Spike looked at her and smiled, "Sure, pet. While you do that I'm just going to get things ready down there for the movie. That alright with you? If we do it in the den here. The TV is bigger down there than it is in the living room or any of the other rooms."

She tucked a strand of hair behind her right ear, "Yeah. I'll just, um, just go take a, uh, shower now." Buffy had never stuttered around him. Not this much anyways. She was nervous. But the fact that they were going to be downstairs in the basement, or the den as they called it, made her feel a little bit better. That way there wasn't the pressure of a bed around them. She turned and ran up the stairs, leaving a very busy Spike behind her.

(*(*(**)*)*) (*(*(**)*)*)

Buffy stared at herself in the fogged mirror of the bathroom. She had felt the pain in her joints all day long and it was killing her. She was so glad that she had gotten that shower. The hot water helped her pain a little bit. But no amount of hot water was going to help the bruises that were on her lower stomach and upper thighs. She had gotten used to the bruises. She just had to make sure that they were covered.

Buffy heard her cellphone ring through the door connecting the bathroom and her bedroom. She quickly waddled to the bed and glanced at the collar ID. She sighed and flipped her phone open and put it to her ear, "Hello?" There was a pause in between Buffy's greeting, "Yes. I was planning to come over tomorrow....Yeah, that's not a problem. That might actually work a little bit better. I can just come during school....Yeah, okay. Thanks." She ended her phone call quickly, knowing that Spike was downstairs waiting.

She quickly grabbed a pair of black silk pajama bottoms and the black silk tank top that matched. Slipping them on, she gave herself a once over in the mirror to make sure that the pajamas wouldn't give her secret away. Sighing and smoothing her shirt once more, wincing as she brushed the bruises, she turned and left the room, turning the lights out before closing the door.

(*(*(**)*)*) (*(*(**)*)*)

Spike looked up as he heard small, bear feet on the wooden stairs leading down from the first floor to the den. He looked up and stopped in his tracks. He had never seen her look more desirable, sexy, and adorable all at the same time than she did right now. He loved the look of the black silk on her. It made her skin look more smooth, like porcelain.

She stopped at the bottom of the steps and looked around, surprised to find the room completely covered in blue, her favorite color. Her mouth opened slightly as she took in the blue lamps, which gave the entire room a glow of blue, pillows, blankets, and even blue bowls and cups. He had put a room together that was her favorite color. He had remembered that blue was her favorite color and he went to all this trouble to do this for her.

He came over to her and took her by the hand, "Hello, Kitten. Love the pajamas. Very pretty." He led her to the couch that was covered by a blue, fuzzy blanket. She sat down with her right leg folded under her, "Do you feel better now that you've had your shower?"

Buffy nodded, still taking in the room that he had made for her. She glanced at the TV that was emitting a little light. She saw that he had already put a DVD in, just waiting for them whenever they were ready. When she saw which movie he had chosen, she almost felt like hugging him.

A Walk To Remember.

Her favorite movie. She was going to watch her favorite movie in a room that was covered in her favorite color. She felt her heart swell as she thought about the trouble that he must have gone through to get all of this set up for her. And the trouble that it must have been to hide all of this from her in order to keep it a secret.

She noticed that he wasn't in front of her anymore. She turned her head to the left, looking over her shoulder. When she found nothing, she turned back around, only to be face to face with a pint of Cookie Dough Fudge Mint Chip ice cream. And a Spike that had a gleaming smile on his face, "Thought that since I got your favorite color and movie, I just had to get your favorite ice cream, too." He handed her the pint and a plastic blue spoon and sat down next to her, "So, you ready to watch the movie?"

She smiled and shook her head, opening the pint of ice cream as she settled into the arm of the couch and pushed her feet under the furry blanket.

(*(*(**)*)*) (*(*(**)*)*)

"If there's a greater power, why is it he can't get you a new sweater?" Dean asked with a sarcastic, know-it-all voice.

Jamie answered with a matter-of-fact voice in return, "Because, he's too busy looking for your brain."

Buffy giggled as she watched the interaction on the television screen. She loved that part. It was one of her favorite parts. She didn't noticed that Spike had been taking glances at her the entire movie. Nor did she notice when he gave her a small smile when he heard her giggle.

Spike watched her. Memorizing every move, and mesmerized by the gracefulness that she put into each little movement. He loved her laugh, especially the little giggle. It made her sound so full of life. So full of hope and wonder. Something that some people wouldn't expect to find in someone whose father was dead, killed by her God Father. That just made her all the more special.

Spike froze as he felt her move closer to him when the air kicked on downstairs. They hadn't been this close since the movie started. But who was he to complain? He loved being able to be this close to her and to hold her. It was something that he reveled in when it happened, not taking any moment for granted because he didn't know how long it would last or if or when it would happen again. So he put an arm around her shoulders and continued to watch the movie, stealing the oh-so-tiny glances every now and then.

(*(*(**)*)*) (*(*(**)*)*)

Landon looked at Jamie, "Our love is like the wind...I can't see it, but I sure can feel it."

Spike had never felt the impact of a line in a movie quite like he felt when it came to the line that the actor had just spoken on the TV. He knew that he loved Buffy. He had no doubt about that in his mind, but he also knew that she wasn't ready to say those words, or even feel them towards him.

He didn't know why his feelings had taken such a drastic change, but they had. When he told Buffy that he loved her that night on the cliff, he meant them. He hadn't meant for it to come out that way, but he knew that she was bound to find out sooner or later. But he made it clear that he wasn't expecting her to say it back to him. He just wanted her to know.

It wasn't like he wanted to get into her pants with those three little words either. They meant something to him when he said them to Buffy. He knew that if they were to never have sex, he wouldn't mind, because the moments that he had right now, the moments where she was laying her head between his shoulder and collar bone with his arm wrapped protectively around her. He had never felt closer to someone than he felt now.

He just had to make her see that. He just had to make her see that he could be the one that would be there for her through everything. No matter what. He wouldn't lie. He did want to hear those words come from her mouth. But like he said, he wouldn't push her. He knew that it would happen. All in good time.

(*(*(**)*)*) (*(*(**)*)*)

"You know what I just figured out today?" Jamie asked Landon.

He looked at her with all the love in the world, "What?"

She smiled, "Maybe God has a bigger plan for me than I had for myself. Like this journey never ends. Like you were sent to me because I'm sick. To help me through all this. You're my angel."

Buffy sighed next to Spike, "That right there is the reason that I love this movie."

He looked at her with his eyebrows scrunched together, "Why's that, Kitten?"

"It gives me some hope that that can happen in real like. That that little part of the fairytale can come true." She spoke with such reverence that it scared Spike. He had never heard Buffy think so...well...dark. He had never heard her speak without hope.

Before he could ask her what that was all about, there was a loud crashing from the glass doors. Both of their heads turned in time to see the black clad figure step through the long, vertical blinds. Buffy gasped as she saw the shadow of a person come into full view, wielding a crowbar in one hand, looking straight at her.

Spike jumped up and pushed Buffy behind him as he stood in front of her to protect her from the intruder. Buffy was terrified, and that didn't set too well with Spike. He placed him self close enough to Buffy if she needed him, but close enough to the intruder, ready to attack.

Buffy hadn't been paying attention, too focused on the erratic racing of her heart and the sound of her blood pulsing through her brain. She pressed her right palm to her chest, trying to get as much air as she possibly could. She knew that she was going to lose it. She only hoped that once she did, Spike would be okay without her. As she tried to gasp out his name, she failed miserably, only seeing the blurred scene of Spike straddling the intruder, throwing punches into the person's face and chest.

Then everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

~*~*~Previously~*~*~

Buffy hadn't been paying attention, too focused on the erratic racing of her heart and the sound of her blood pulsing through her brain. She pressed her right palm to her chest, trying to get as much air as she possibly could. She knew that she was going to lose it. She only hoped that once she did, Spike would be okay without her. As she tried to gasp out his name, she failed miserably, only seeing the blurred scene of Spike straddling the intruder, throwing punches into the person's face and chest.

Then everything went black.

***Chapter Ten***

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

The sound of the beeping monitor next to her head was what Buffy awoke to. She felt disoriented and she felt a strain in her chest. Her hand felt heavy, as if there was a huge mass weighted on it. When she looked down, she noticed why exactly her hand had felt so heavy.

Spike.

He was here. He was with her. He was okay. She had been so worried, even unconscious, that he wouldn't be okay. She had never been more scared in her life. She didn't understand why she had those strong feelings of worry. She knew that without a doubt that Spike could take care of himself. She knew it.

But that didn't stop her from caring about whether or not he was going to be okay or not. She flinched as she felt him move a bit, softly muttering, "Buffy." She smiled. He was dreaming about her. She tried to sit a bit, but it hurt, so she didn't try any more than necessary. She shook her hand as hard as she could, trying to jostle him from his sleeping form to let him know that she was awake.

Spike took a deep breath in, trying to wake himself up to see what had disturbed his sleep. When he woke up, he saw her staring at him. Straight at him. He had never been more happy than he was now, seeing that she was awake, "Buffy. You're awake. Are you alright? Any pain? I'm gonna go get a doctor."

Before he could get up, she clutched his hand, "No. Don't leave. Please."

He looked at her, seeing the distress in her face and hearing the pain in her voice, "Alright, Kitten. Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I'll still be here, but we need to get a doctor to come in and look at you. Alright? I'll stay right here at the door, but I need to get you a doctor."

After a moment of hesitation, she nodded softly, "Okay. Just, hurry. Please. I don't feel like being alone right now."

He nodded and kissed her forehead, "Alright, Luv. Don't worry. I'll stay in sight."

"Okay." She reluctantly let go of his hand. Closing her eyes, she let the cool air rush over her face. She felt like she could breathe now. She knew what had caused the panic attack, but she didn't know if he knew yet. If he didn't then he would surely know now.

She took a deep breath, trying to get herself ready for the inevitable. She knew that he would be finding out soon enough about what was wrong with her, but she just hoped that he would still want her afterwards.

She felt the bed shift slightly. Looking up she saw Spike with a concerned look in his eyes, "Are you alright, Kitten? The doctor should be here soon. Promise, Luv." She looked around the room, noticing that no one was in here yet.

Looking back to him, she spoke softly, "How long have you been here?"

He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it, softly rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb, "I've been here as long as you have, Kitten. Haven't left the room since. Not even the security could take me out."

"How long have I been here?"

"Two days. Today was the first day that you've actually shown any signs of life. Sure, the machines were beeping off the bloody hook, but that didn't show that you weren't still in there. I thought I had lost you whenever I looked over and saw you on the floor."

He stopped for a moment, trying to keep his emotions at bay. Finally looking at her again, "You have no idea how much you scared me." Pausing, he looked at her, "Why didn't you tell me, Buffy? Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

She looked away. She knew that he was hurt. She could tell by the sound of his voice that she had hurt him when she hadn't told him, "Because I didn't want you to be worried. I knew that if I told you, then I would be treated like a glass doll and that's not what I wanted. I wanted you to treat me the exact same way that you would treat me if I wasn't sick."

He paused for a moment, looking down. He nodded, "I guess I kind of get that. But that still doesn't mean that I wouldn't want to know. If I had known, maybe I could have done something to help keep you out of here." He stopped, "Is this why you love that movie? A Walk To Remember."

She smiled softly, "Yeah. It makes me happy to see that someone else with Leukemia got exactly what she wanted out of life. That she had someone there to love her and to help her through everything that happened with her while she was sick. It gave me hope that one day, I might have that, too."

Before Spike could say anything, the doctor came in with a smile on his face, "Good morning, Buffy! How are you doing today? Feeling any discomfort or any sickness? Feeling weak or have blurred vision?"

Buffy sighed and smile, "Good morning, Dr. Chase. I'm doing okay. I mean, apart from the dizziness that I had when I tried to sit up, I'm not feeling any fatigue, weakness, or pain. I don't feel sick or have blurred vision." She paused for a moment, "At least I didn't miss my appointment."

Dr. Chase laughed out loud, "That is a good thing, Buffy. I just wanted to make sure that you're doing alright. I'm going to go run some more tests on your blood and when I get back we'll talk about you being discharged. Alright?"

She smiled, "Sure thing. I'll let you know if anything feels wrong."

Dr. Chase smiled, "Alright then." She walked towards the door, stopping halfway through with her right hand holding the door open, "You've got yourself a good one here, Buffy. I have never seen a man stick by someone so adamantly. Or stop smoking cold turkey. He's a good one. Make sure you keep him." And with that, she left the room, leaving them alone for some private time.


	11. Chapter 11

~*~*~Previously~*~*~

Dr. Chase smiled, "Alright then." She walked towards the door, stopping halfway through with her right hand holding the door open, "You've got yourself a good one here, Buffy. I have never seen a man stick by someone so adamantly. Or stop smoking cold turkey. He's a good one. Make sure you keep him." And with that, she left the room, leaving them alone for some private time.

***Chapter Eleven***

Buffy opened her eyes to find a very tired Spike asleep in the chair next to her bed, holding her hand, and snoring lightly. She chuckled lightly then squeezed his hand, knowing that he needed the sleep, but also that he would be very pissed at her if she let him sleep. He had told her that he wanted to be awake when she was.

Spike stirred slightly before inhaling deeply and looking at Buffy with hooded eyes, "Hey, luv. How long have you been awake?" He tested her to see if she had actually kept her promise to wake him as soon as she awoke.

Buffy smiled, knowing exactly what he was doing, "I just woke up a few seconds ago. Just like you made me promise right before I went to sleep. I keep promises, mister. So, how did you sleep?"

Blinking a few times to clear his tired eyes, "Surprisingly well for having slept in this thing. You would think that for a hospital, they would have better chairs. I mean, someone is bound to fall asleep in them eventually. You would think they would care about these people. Slept a lot better knowing that I wouldn't be waking up at least twice to have a smoke."

Buffy shook her head, "You do know that behind that curtain over there that there is a bed that they have just for people who spend the night with the patients, right? That's why they are there. And, I still can't believe that you quit smoking just like that."

He shrugged, "Soon as I found out it was hurting you, I tossed all of them. Don't want to be hurting my girl now do I?"

Buffy smiled. 'His girl. That's exactly what I am aren't I?' She thought. She hadn't been so happy in long time. She realized exactly what was making her happy, too. Spike. She knew that she had fallen for him. Extremely fast. She still hardly believed that she loved him after such a short time. 'But, hey. You can't choose who you love, right?'

"What are you thinking about, Kitten?"

Buffy's head shot up and she looked at him with wide eyes, "What?"

He smiled and brought her hand up to his mouth to kiss her knuckles, "You were in deep thought mode. You had this look on your face that you get whenever you think about something important or when you're over analyzing things. So, what were you thinking about? Yours truly?"

Buffy took a deep breath, "Yeah, actually. It was about you. I was thinking about...how much...that I...um..." She sighed, 'Better do it now.' She looked up at Spike, "I was thinking about how much I love you." Buffy squeezed her eyes shut and lowered her head, her hair falling on both sides to cover her face.

She couldn't look up. There was no way that she would be able to face him if he was going to deny her love. She wasn't expecting anything in return. Just the simple knowledge that he wouldn't deny the fact that she loved him and the hope that one day, he would love her, too.

Spike looked at her as she hid herself from him. He smiled until his mouth wouldn't upturn anymore. He couldn't believe that Buffy loved him. SHE LOVED HIM!!! Spike reached his hand under her chin and turned her to face him. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips, "You love me? How long?"

Buffy swallowed, "Yeah. I don't know. I just figured it out last night. It just...popped into my head...I didn't expect...I didn't realize how strong it would feel when it happened. It was like someone took a book and banged it right on my chest." Spike opened his mouth to reply, but she cut him off, "Please, don't. Don't say...whatever you're going to say if it's going to just deny what I feel for you. I've felt that.

"I felt it with my dad, and I don't want to feel it with you. I couldn't bare it if I had to feel it with you. I couldn't bare knowing that you would never love me. Please, just whatever you are going to say, just, please don't say it. If you're never going to love me, then please don't say anything. Just get up and walk away now." Buffy's breathing was short as she had tears falling down her cheeks, dripping on their connected hands.

Spike's heart broke as he sat there and watched her hurt. She thought that he would never love her. She thought that he would deny her something that he so desperately wanted to give her. He had never felt anything for anyone like he was feeling for her now. Spike moved from the chair and sat on the bed next to her.

He gathered her into his arms as she cried. Running his fingers through her hair, trying to soothe her, "It's alright, Kitten. I'm not going to deny anything. Never. Not with you. Don't you see?" Spike pulled back and made her look at him by cupping her face on both sides with his hands, "You've just told me that you love me. Me. Do you know what that means?

"Means you've got yourself a willing slave. Whatever you want...it's yours. Forever. Including my heart. That's been yours for so long. Hard to imagine, but it has been. And it will never belong to anyone else. Not as long as I live. And I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Not as long as you want me." Spike leaned down and captured her lips. After a few minutes, he pulled away, "I love you, Buffy Summers. You. No matter what, baby. Just you."

Buffy gasped. He had said it. He loved her. He hadn't denied her love. Instead, he returned it. No one had ever returned her love except for her mother. And she hadn't had it for so long. She missed it. And she was glad that Spike was the one that loved her. She couldn't believe it. But she wasn't going to turn it away either, "You do?"

"Yeah, baby. I do." He ran his fingers through her hair, playing with a few strands at the end before tucking some of it behind her ear, "Gonna love you until the day I die. That sounded a lot less cheesy in my head."

Buffy laughed, "That's okay. It still sounded good."

Spike kissed her, "You need your rest. Because tomorrow you are going to go home and I'm going to make sure that you're going to have the best 'Welcome Home' that you have ever had. You hear me?"

Buffy straightened her face, "Yes, sir."

Spiked laid down next to her on the bed, tucking her under his arm so her head lay between his shoulder and collar bone, "Damn straight."

Buffy laughed and kissed his cloth covered collar, "I love you."

Spike kissed the top of her head, "I love you, too, baby. I love you, too."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

~*~*~Previously~*~*~

Spike laid down next to her on the bed, tucking her under his arm so her head lay between his shoulder and collar bone, "Damn straight."

Buffy laughed and kissed his cloth covered collar, "I love you."

Spike kissed the top of her head, "I love you, too, baby. I love you, too."

***Chapter Twelve***

Spike carried a sleepy Buffy into his house. Today was the day that she got to come home. They had stayed up all night talking and she was exhausted. Spike's dad had driven them home so that he could sit in the back with her. She had fallen asleep before they were even out of the parking lot.

Walking to her room, Buffy was jostled on the stairs. She slowly awoke from her sleeping state. She rubbed her eyes, "Spike?"

"Yeah, baby. I'm here."

"Where are we?" she asked as she tried to look around.

"We're home, baby. I'm taking you to your room."

"I don't want to go to my room."

Spike stopped at the top of the stairs, "You don't?"

Buffy shook her head, "No. I want to stay with you. Do you think your dad will get mad?"

Spike was shocked. She had told him that she wanted to stay with him. In the same room. In the same bed. He couldn't believe it. He didn't know whether is father would care or not, but he also knew that he didn't want to let Buffy out of his sight, "I don't know, baby. But you can stay with me anyways. Alright?"

Buffy slightly nodded as she lowered her head back to his shoulder, "Okay. Night."

Spike chuckled and kissed the top of her head then went on walking to his bed room. Once there, he silently shut the door, trying not to wake her up. Once he got her in, he laid her on the bed and grabbed a folded up blanket from his closet. When she was covered, Spike moved away from the bed, intending to go talk to his father.

But Buffy would have nothing of the such happening. She reached for him, barely grazing his arm, "Don't leave. Please. I don't want to be alone. Please?"

Spike could never refuse her on any terms, but this. When she used that voice and when she looked so peaceful, he knew that he couldn't leave her. He knew that he had to be with her now. She needed him.

He slipped off his boots and lifted up the blanket so he could slide in next to her. She lifted up as he put his arm under her neck. She looked up at him and gave a slight smile. He leaned down and kissed her softly. And together they let sleep claim them.

Giles knocked on Spike's door, hoping to find him and Buffy in there because when he went to talk to Buffy and ask her if she needed anything or wanted something to drink or eat, he didn't find her in her room. And he knew that she wouldn't have run off.

When he got no answer, he slightly opened the door enough to peer inside. When he did, he found a very asleep Buffy and Spike. Buffy's back against Spike's chest spooned together. Deciding to come back later and let them sleep for a while longer before waking them up for lunch.

He closed the door and left down the hallway. When he reached the kitchen, he heard a light knocking on his front door. Giles walked to the front of the house and opened the door, "Hello? Can I help you, Miss?"

Before him stood a young woman. She had dark brown, straight hair, and red rings under her eyes as if she had been crying, "Yes. I heard that Buffy Summers might be living here. Is that true?"

Giles took his glasses off and cleaned them with a handkerchief from his pocket, "Yes it is. May I ask who you are?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. My name is Dani. Dani Montgomery."

"I see. And why are you needing to speak to Buffy?"

The woman faltered, "Well, um...you see...I'm her sister. And there has been an accident. Buffy's twin was in a car accident last night. She didn't make it." Dani started to tear up. Whatever she was going to say left her as she couldn't continue speaking about the accident.

Giles opened the door wide and offered her to come in. He led her to the living room, "Buffy's upstairs right now. I'll go and get her for you. Please, make yourself feel at home. It will only be a moment."

Giles quickly left the room and trotted up the stairs. He knocked on the door, seeing if they were awake. When he got no response once again, he opened the door and stepped in. He went to Buffy's side and laid a hand on her shoulder, "Buffy, dear? Buffy?"

Buffy stirred slightly and opened her eyes, "Giles?"

"Yes, Buffy. You need to get up. There's someone downstairs to see you, dear."

Buffy quietly and quickly removed herself from Spike's grasp and stood up, "Someone to see me? Who?"

Giles debated on telling her, but he knew that she had better see for herself. She had never mentioned having any other family and he thought that maybe they had a falling out, but he did know that she needed to hear what her sister had to say, "It's better if you just go down there and see them, Buffy."

Buffy nodded, "Alright."

Buffy headed down the stairs and stopped when she saw Dani sitting on the couch, "Dani? What are you doing here? How did you find me? Is everything alright?"

Dani got up and went to her sister, hugging her close, "Buffy, there's something that you need to know." Dani pulled back and looked her sister in the eyes, "Liz had an accident. Last night. A semi truck ran a red light. The driver was asleep and she couldn't miss it. I'm so sorry, Buffy. She didn't make it."

Buffy's face crumbled. Her sister was dead. Her twin sister was dead. How could this have happened? Why? Why did it happen? Why her? Buffy moved towards the couch, bracing her arms on the seat before sitting down. She had planned on introducing Spike to Liz next month on their birthday. Now she never would.

Buffy lowered her upper half of her body to her lap and cried. Barely feeling the support of Dani's hand on her back, rubbing soothingly.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

~*~*~Previously~*~*~

Buffy's face crumbled. Her sister was dead. Her twin sister was dead. How could this have happened? Why? Why did it happen? Why her? Buffy moved towards the couch, bracing her arms on the seat before sitting down. She had planned on introducing Spike to Liz next month on their birthday. Now she never would.

Buffy lowered her upper half of her body to her lap and cried. Barely feeling the support of Dani's hand on her back, rubbing soothingly.

***Chapter Thirteen***

Buffy slowly walked up the stairs that led her to Spike. The one person that she needed the most right now. Giles and Dani had decided that she would come back later and they would talk about the arrangements for the funeral.

The funeral.

God how Buffy hated those two words. She never wanted to associate those words with her twin sister. But now she had to. She had no choice in the matter. Buffy had to try and calm herself before she talked to Spike or everything would not come out right. Everything would be a mess and it wouldn't make sense.

Stopping at the door that was the only thing that separated them now, she took a deep breath and exhaled. She turned the nob and opened the door. Spike was still asleep. She hated to wake him up but she knew that she needed to. Walking over, she sat on the bed. She ran her hand through his hair, stirring him slightly.

She leant down to his ear, kissing the soft spot right behind it, "Spike. Spike you need to wake up. I need you right now. Please wake up."

In an instant he was up. All he needed to hear was that she needed him. He pulled her into his lap, "What's wrong? Have you been crying, Kitten?"

Buffy nodded. She didn't know how she would tell him. But she knew that she had to. Everything would come out today. Everything. That was a scary thought. She had never told anyone of her other life. Her other family. No one. But now she knew that she had to tell Spike. He deserved it and there was no way around it through the course of the next couple of days.

"Spike, I need to talk to you. There are...some things that I need to tell you and that I need to explain. Okay? So I need you to just listen then ask questions after. Okay? Can you do that for me, please?"

Spike scrunched his eyebrows in confusion but nodded his head all the same, "Sure, baby. What is it? What do you need to tell me?"

Buffy moved from his lap and sat on the pillows, her knees drawn under her chin. Spike turned around in his place to face her. Buffy took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes, "I'm not who you think I am. There are things about me that I haven't told anyone. That I didn't want to tell anyone until now. When I have you and when I can't avoid it.

"I have a whole other life that no one knows about but me. I have two sisters and a step father in San Francisco. Dani is my oldest sister. My step father's name is Victor. And my other sister...her name is Elizabeth Summers. But we all called her Liz. She was my twin sister. When our parents got a divorce the papers said that I was to live with dad and that Liz was to live with mom.

"They moved to San Francisco and that's where my mom met Victor. He was really nice to her. The best I thought that there was for my mom. When mom died, he took care of my sisters. Dani isn't actually my sister. She's just my step sister, but she's been a real sister to me in life. And that's how I think of her in my heart. I was going to introduce you to LIz next month on our birthday. But...there's been a..um...a slight change in plans."

Buffy's voice cracked as she spoke those last words. She didn't know if she was going to be able to keep her composure whens he told him this, but she knew that she had to try. She could see Spike just sitting there, paying attention to her and letting her talk just as she asked. And she was very grateful to him for that, "The problem is...is that...Dani came by today. She found out that I was staying here."

Buffy had to take a moment to breathe. Things were getting really hard to say to him now, but she knew that she had to keep going. She had to tell him about everything. He deserved it. She kept telling herself that. She knew that was the only way that she was going to be able to finish the tale of her life.

"She came to tell me that...that there was an acci...accident last night. There was a semi truck that ran a red light and the driver was...was asleep. She was hit and it ki...killed her. Dani is going to come back later and we're going to talk about the funeral arrangements. I want you to be there. Okay. Now I'm done. You can talk."

Spike didn't say anything. All he did was look at her, lean forward, kiss her softly and pull her into his arms. He knew that what she had told him was one of the hardest things that she had to do and he was glad that she shared it with him. He tightened his grip on her and kissed the crown of her head, "Of course I'll be there, baby. You know I'll be there. I love you."

Buffy started to let the tears fall. She couldn't seem to keep the tears from falling now. She knew that there was no way to stop them. Not now that she had started. She knew that she was safe in Spike's arms, "I love you, too," she choked out. She was crying non-stop now.

Spike maneuvered her where she was laying across his lap and he was cradling her to him, "It's alright, baby. I'm here for you. I'm here. Just let it out. Just let it go. I'll be here to catch you. I've got you now. It's all going to be okay." And Buffy did just that. She let go and she let him take care of her. She knew that he would do a good job of it. As far as she was concerned, he already had.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

~*~*~Previously~*~*~

Spike maneuvered her where she was laying across his lap and he was cradling her to him, "It's alright, baby. I'm here for you. I 'm here. JUst let it out. Just let it go. I'll be here to catch you. I've got you now. It's all going to be okay." And Buffy did just that. She let go and she let him take care of her. She knew that he would do a good job of it. As far as she was concerned, he already had.

***Chapter Fourteen***

The next two days had been hell for Buffy. The funeral arrangements drained her. She was so tired and the only sleep that she could get was now. Sleeping on the way up to San Francisco. Spike looked over at her, her head resting against the window as she slept soundly. They were almost there and he hated to wake her up, but he knew that she would have to be.

Getting on the San Francisco ramp, he noticed that he had a red light in front of him. Once the car was to a stop, Spike reached over to Buffy and slightly tugged on her sleeping form, pulling her to him. She adjusted herself to lean on his shoulder. Spike assumed that she had gone back to sleep so he decided to try and coax her awake.

He leant down and kissed her, noticing when she immediately responded and returned the kiss. Once the broke apart, he looked to see her eyes open, "Is that what I get for waking up? I gotta do that more often."

Spike looked at the road as he noticed the car in front of him move. He grabbed the directions from the visor and made sure that he was going the right way, "I figured that I had better wake you up now. We just got here. Thought you might want to be awake for a little while before we got to your sister's house."

"I did, thank you." Buffy looked out the front window. She was in San Francisco. For her twin sister's funeral. She couldn't believe this. First, her father is killed, then she has a flare up of her Leukemia, and now Liz was dead. She didn't know how much more of this that she could take.

The remainder of the ride was made in silence. Neither saying anything, just enjoying the comfortable silence between them. They could tell which house it was immediately when they pulled onto the street. There were cars everywhere. Spike found the first available parking spot. Getting out, Buffy felt her legs start to give way and she grabbed onto the hood of the car.

Spike was there in an instant, grabbing her right arm to help support her, "You alright, Kitten?"

Buffy let go of the hood and hugged Spike to her, "I don't know if I can do this."

Spike buried his head in her shoulder, "You're going to do great. I promise I will be there with you through every thing. No matter what. I love you. You understand that?"

Buffy pulled back and gave him a small kiss, "Yes. I just don't know how to act. I mean, some of these people I have never met before. The ones from mom's side I've met, but the other ones, they're just going to be looking at me thinking that I'm just there because she died and that I wasn't in her life because I didn't want to be. I just...I just don't want to be doing this."

Spike ran his right hand through her hair until he hit her neck and he cupped the nape of it, "Do you not want to go in there? I can take you away from here and we can go to the funeral and the burial. You do not have to go in there if you don't want to or if you think that you can't do it. I will take you from here if you just say the word."

Buffy gave him a soft smile, "I know you would. But I have to go in there. I have to. I don't know why, but I do. I just need you with me."

"You've got me with you. All the time." Spike pulled her face closer to him so he could kiss her on the forehead. He leant his forehead against hers, "Come on, I've got you."

Taking a deep breath, she nodded and moved away from the car so the door would shut. They walked up the steps leading to the front door. Buffy took another deep breath as Spike pressed the doorbell. Her heard was beating out of her chest, or at least that was what it felt like.

Hearing the door open, Buffy's head shot up. Victor. Her mother's second husband. God, he looked horrible. So run down, but, what could she say? She probably looked just as bad, "Buffy? Is that you?" Buffy nodded and was extremely surprised when he pulled her into a hug, "Dani said that you were coming but with your father, we assumed that you might not make it." He pulled back, "We're so glad you're here."

"Thank you, Victor. I'm so sorry. Sorry that I hadn't been here."

Victor stepped out of the house and shut the door behind him to give them some privacy from the prying eyes coming from the full house, "It's alright, dear. We knew that your father was going to keep you on that deal that he and your mother made."

Spike decided to speak up now, "What deal?"

Buffy turned to him, "My father decided that since he got me, I would never see my mom or sister again and since he had photos of my mother cheating on him, he used them as blackmail. He said that he would show them to the court and prove that she was disloyal and that he would take everything. So they made a deal. I would stay with him away from them and they would stay away from me."

Victor cut in now, "But that never stopped them. They talked all the time. But without Hank knowing." Turning back to Buffy, "How is the old bastard anyways?"

Buffy scrunched her eyebrows, "You didn't know? He's dead. Killed by my God Father." Seeing Victor nod, Buffy realized that she had never introduced Spike to him, "Spike, this is Victor Mays. He's Dani's father and my mom's second husband. Victor this is my boyfriend, Spike."

Victor put his hand out to Spike, "Nice to meet you, son."

Spike took his offered hand, "You, too, sir. But I wish it were under better circumstances."

Victor put his hands in his pockets, "Well, I've kept you from everyone inside, Let's head in there." He opened the door and gestured for Spike and Buffy to go in first. Spike took Buffy's hand and gave it a squeeze telling her that it would be okay and that he was here. Buffy squeezed back and let Spike walk in before her as if he were her shield.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

~*~*~Previously~*~*~

Victor put his hands in his pockets, "Well, I've kept you from everyone inside. Let's head in there." He opened the door and gestured for Spike and Buffy to go in first. Spike took Buffy's hand and gave it a squeeze telling her that it would be okay and that he was here. Buffy squeezed back and let Spike walk in before her as if he were her shield.

***Chapter Fifteen***

The funeral was hell. Buffy had never cried that much in her life. She had never thought that it was possible. But she made it through. If it weren't for Spike, she knew that she wouldn't have been able to go through with the funeral. She sat and listened to everyone say how great her sister was and how thoughtful that she was.

No one knew her though. Not like Buffy knew her. They didn't know of the times when they were little. When they would pretend that they were getting married in a double wedding or how they would pretend that they were meeting for lunch during a busy day.

No one knew that they had cried when they found out that they wouldn't be together any more because their parents were getting a divorce. They didn't know of the time when they ran away together just to keep from being torn apart forever. No one knew that stuff about her sister. They didn't know that when she was seven that she had fallen off the roof onto the bushes because she was trying to save a bird that was stuck in the gutter of their house.

Only Buffy knew this stuff. And it was all that she had left of her now. It had been hours after the funeral had ended and Buffy was still at the cemetery. She just sat in her seat in front of where her sister was buried now. She couldn't seem to look away or leave. She just felt like she needed to be there. Like making up for the time that she wasn't there in the past.

Spike had stayed with her. True to his word. He stayed with her through everything. He was there with her. And it didn't feel like he was there out of respect. He was there because Buffy needed him. He knew that she needed him more than anyone else right now. So he sat next to her, holding her.

Buffy looked at him. He was watching her. She knew that he had to be tired. She was, too. Today had just been exhausting for the both of them. She grabbed his hand and brought it to her lips giving it a soft kiss, "You ready?"

Spike smiled and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, "Only if you are. We can stay longer if you need it."

"I know. I'm ready."

Spike stood and offered her his other hand. She took it and stood up right into his arms. He hugged her closer, "I'm really proud of you."

"For what?"

"For everything. You have been so strong. Through everything that you have had to go through. Being torn from your sister, your father being an inconsiderate prick, getting diagnosed with Leukemia, and losing your sister. You've been so strong through all of this. Most people would have broken down. But not you. You've been so strong through all of this.

"It makes me honored to know that you love me. No matter how tough life got, you still found the urge to love. And you love me. I'm so proud of you for being who you are in this crappy place that we call life." Spike dropped one of her hands to reach into his pocket to grab a black box. He opened it, "And I'm hoping that one day, you'll be my wife. So that you don't have to go through all of this by yourself anymore."

Spike dropped to one knee, still holding her left hand in his right and the box in his left, "Buffy Summers, will you do me the honor and be my wife?"

Buffy was speechless. She couldn't believe that he was proposing to her, "It's so sudden. I mean, we haven't known each other that long and we've been a couple for shorter time than that." Buffy sat down in the chair so she could be face to face with him, "And the strangest thing is...I don't care. I love you. Yes, I will be your wife." How she spoke so calmly she would never know.

Spike smiled brightly and took the ring out of the box, sitting it on the chair next to Buffy. He slipped the princess cut diamond onto her third finger on her left hand, "I love you, too." He said before he kissed her.

Buffy looked over at Spike. They were on their way back to Sunnydale. They decided that they would rather be in the comfort of their own home than at some hotel. Buffy had told him that she needed to tell Willow and Xander about them. She had been so cut off from them for the last couple of weeks. Only seeing them in school. And since she hadn't been going to school, she hadn't seen them. They also needed to tell Giles about the engagement, sure that he would be as excited about it as they were.

Buffy couldn't believe how her life had turned out. She was going to be eighteen in a month and she was already getting married. She couldn't believe it. But she didn't care how fast her life seemed to be going. She was happy and she wasn't about to lose that. Not now that she had found it.

Spike noticed her looking and gave her a small smile and stretched his right arm towards her, offering her to sit by him. She unbuckled her seat belt and slid to the middle of the bench seat, getting herself comfortable next to Spike, "I love you." she said.

He kissed her forehead, "I love you, too."

"Are you excited?"

That was a stupid question, "Of course I'm excited. I can't wait to make you my wife. It's. You been thinking about the wedding?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Yeah. What do you, Kitten? Big wedding, small, just go to the courthouse? What do you want?"

"I want our friends and your dad to be there. And Dani and Victor. What about you?"

"I want whatever you want, Kitten."

"So a small wedding? Where at though?"

"How about the backyard? Or the park? You said that you like the park. And when we take our kids there, we can tell them that that is where we got married."

"I like the sound of that. It sounds perfect to me."

EPILOGUE TO COME


	16. Epilogue

***Epilogue***

EIGHT YEARS LATER

Spike walked in the park with his twin six year old daughters, Taylor and Meagan, on both sides of him, both holding his hands. He stopped when they reached a small pond and sat down on the bench that over looked the pond. He pulled both girls to his front, still holding their hands in his, "Girls, do you know where you are?"

They both nodded and spoke, "This is where you and mommy got married."

Spike smiled and pulled them to him, "That's right girls. We got married right here eight years ago today. Mommy and I used to bring you here every year when you were born."

The little girl on his left, Taylor, pulled her daddy closer when he started to cry, "It's okay, daddy. We miss her, too. But remember, she's in a better place with Auntie Liz and Grandma Joyce. She's okay."

Meagan joined in on the hug and added, "Yeah, daddy. And remember, mommy said that she didn't want you to cry. She said that she would be watching over us now. So don't let mommy know that you're crying."

They had gotten married a month after Buffy had turned eighteen. They had all of their friends there. Dani and Victor had been there, too. Dani was Buffy's bride's maid and Willow was her maid of honor. While Xander had been Spike's best man. Victor walked Buffy down the aisle and gave her away on behalf of her mother.

Spike had said that he wouldn't cry on their wedding day, but he was the first one to shed a tear. Buffy was next. They had gone to England for their honeymoon. Spike wanted to show Buffy where he had grown up with his mother and father before his mother had died.

Spike hugged his girls tighter. When they had found out that Buffy was pregnant two years after they had married, Spike was so excited. He couldn't believe that he was going to be a father but he was glad that the mother of his child was going to be Buffy. He didn't want it any other way.

Buffy was the best mother in the world to their little girls. Spike had no doubt that she was going to be. She would play with them and read them stories and sing to them when it was time go to to sleep. She would cuddle them whenever they were four and they were scared of the monsters under their bed and in their closets as he checked under the bed and in the closet. Things had been perfect.

That was until Buffy's Leukemia caught up with her. Her disease had flared up increasingly in just months. They knew that she wouldn't have been with them for much longer, so they did all the things with their kids that they could possibly do.

When things got really bad, Buffy had been hospitalized. She was so frail that she could barely pick up one of the twins. But she still tried. She was still the best mother to them. Still sang to them when they came to visit. She never let either of them think that they weren't loved by her.

~~~Flashback~~~

Buffy had Spike lay the girls on either side of her on her hospital bed. Spike sat in the chair next to her bed and held her hand. She simply looked at him and said, "Things are going to be okay for you. I promise. And I don't want you to cry. No crying allowed. I'll be watching you so I know if you're crying. Got it?" He had promised her that he would try his hardest, but he knew that he was going to cry. He was losing the love of his life, the mother of his children, his wife.

Giles had come and picked up the girls from the hospital, leaving Spike and Buffy alone. Spike held her, "I'm going to miss you so much."

Buffy kissed his chest, "I know. I'm going to miss you, too. But remember, you've got the girls. You have to stay strong. For them. They are going to need their daddy. More than anything. They will always be daddy's girls."

"I know, Kitten. You need to rest. Don't need to be over-exerting yourself, now. How do you feel."

Buffy looked at him, the truth showing in her eyes, "It's not going to be long. I can feel it. I'm not going to last much longer here. I just want you to know that I love you and I will always love you. No matter what. You saved me. You saved my life. What was it in that movie that you love? 'You didn't just save my life, you made my life worth saving'. That's us, baby. Until the end." She leaned up and kissed him. A long, slow kiss that showed everything in her love for him.

She had fallen asleep shortly after that. Spike stayed up and watched her all night. He had thought about what she told him. She knew that she didn't have that much longer to go here. So Spike pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead. He didn't want to let her go, but he knew that he had to.

When the machines started to go crazy, Spike knew that she was gone. He had let her go. She was going to Heaven to be with her mother and sister and his mother. He slowly moved from beside her when the nurses came in, tears falling down his face, "It was peaceful. She was asleep." He told them. He caressed the side of her face, "My angel is gone." He leant down and kissed her lips once more, "I love you, Kitten." He whispered then moved so the nurses could do their job.

~~~End Flashback~~~

Spike pulled back and looked at the girls, "You know your mommy loved you, right?"

They nodded and smiled, "Yes, daddy. We know mommy loved us. She told us every day. Remember?"

Spike ran his hands over their hair, "Yeah. She did. She was the best mommy, wasn't she?" He smiled as the girls nodded and hugged him again.

Pulling back, Meagan looked at him, "Can we go play on the swings, daddy?"

He smiled and kissed both of their foreheads, "Yeah. Just stay where I can see you."

The girls ran off as Spike sat on the bench. He looked to the sky, "I love you, baby. I miss you. And you saved me, too, Kitten. You saved me, too." Then he stood from the bench and walked to his kids.

The End


End file.
